The Consequences
by deelnefire
Summary: Goro tak pernah mempunyai teman. Dia terlalu hina untuk memiliki sebuah ikatan dengan siapa pun. Namun karena misinya, dia mulai merajut ikatan dengan gerombolan Phantom Thieves. Meski mereka ragu padanya, tapi mereka menganggapnya ada. Dan itu membuat Goro bahagia! Hanya saja dia lupa ... lupa jika dia tak boleh bahagia atau neraka kan menunggunya. WARN : BDSM, INCEST, ANAL


Akechi Goro menunduk dalam. Dia mendengar suara derakan dan kemrincing di sekitarnya, tapi dia tak sedikit pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia yang di luar sana dikenal sebagai seorang _Ace Detective_ kini hanya bisa menghadapkan wajahnya ke bawah, tanpa bisa mendongak. Bukan. Bukan tak bisa. Dia tak mau. Dia terlalu takut menyadari _seperti apa_ dia sekarang.

Memejamkan mata kuat, Goro menghirup aroma wewangian yang dia hapal. Parfum apa yang digunakan hotel ini memang selalu menusuk hidung. Kuat. Menyengat. Tapi dia paham apa manfaatnya, menyembunyikan aroma kental mani yang keluar ketika penyewanya bersenggama.

Paham di mana dia?

Benar. Dia di sebuah _love hotel_. Karena dia membuat kesalahan, mematik amarah_nya_ yang membuatnya harus dihukum.

Menggigit lidahnya sendiri, Goro yang mendengar betapa maraknya alat yang dipilih oleh _kau-tahu-siapa_, mulai merapal doa. Dari lubuk hati pun dia memohon pertolongan, keajaiban. Siapa saja ... siapa saja—Akira!—tolong keluarkan dia dari sini!

Yang ironinya, dia pun tahu doanya tak pernah dikabulkan.

Pendosa tak boleh bahagia, ingat? Dan bukankah dia ada di sini sekarang karena dia sempat merasakan setitik bahagia?

"Sampai kapan kau mengalihkan pandang dari hukumanmu, Goro?" suara berat familiar yang dilemparkan seiring dengan gemeretak meja dorong ditarik merasuk telinga lelaki berema karamel itu. Nada dingin terlontar seiring ketukan sol sepatu mendekat.

Namun sama, Goro masih enggan mengangkat kepala. Dia ingin sedikit keras kepala, tak indahkan perinah. Setidaknya kekukuhan hantinya terus terjaga sampai dia melihat sepasang kaki berada dalam jarak pandang dan tiba-tiba lecutan cambuk menghantam pinggangnya, membuatnya berteriak "aaaah!" kencang, mengguncang ruangan temaram itu sebagaimana tubuhnya terguncang bebas selepas cambukan itu bersarang.

"Angkat kepalamu sebelum kunaikkan level hukumanmu, bocah." Jalinan tali rotan yang ditekuk menyentuh dagu Goro, memaksa remaja itu mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dengan sebuah dorongan kuat. Dua netra kelam bertemu kemudian.

Dan Goro melihat dengan jelas neraka dunia berkobar di mata arang ayahnya.

Dia akan terbakar di dalamnya.

Dia akan menggeliat, mati.

Ketakutan dan panik mencekik. Seketika tubuh Goro bergetar hebat. Dia terintimidasi. Harus apa dia? Harus apa?!

Akhirnya, karena tiada ide, Goro memutuskan untuk memohon ampun. "M-maafkan aku S-shi—" hanya saja sebelum permintaan terkumandang, lecutan pedas sebuah cambuk yang melayang dan menampar pipinya lagi, membungkam.

Serta merta mata Goro membelalak. Pecut itu mengiris kulit ari pipinya, menyobek sedikit ujung bibirnya. Namun tak acuh, lecutan kembali menghantam. Kini tepat di mulut, membuat daging di sana sobek.

Dan kau tahu apa? Shido Masayoshi terkakak bahagia melihat karyanya. Sebelum lagi dia menghantam objeknya dengan penuh antusias dan kekuatan ekstra. Hantamannya makin lama makin turun, dari mulut ke bawah, ke bawah, ke bawah, hingga akhirnya pada satu titik dia ranjam dengan pukulan panas; sebuah kejantanan yang tegak berdiri.

Sakit? Jelas. Kesadaran Goro bahkan nyaris lenyap atas sakit yang mendera. Dia pun tak sadar air matanya tumpah ruah. Tak pula sadar jika mulutnya terbuka, teteskan liur-liur gairah.

"Nikmat, bocah?" Tanya Politikus tengik ini sambil menjilat sekeliling mulutnya. Matanya lapar memandang tubuh telanjang pun tergantung yang erotis menggeliat di hadapannya ini. Napsu birahi makin terpompa.

"Jawab! Nikmat tidak?!" Serunya sambil merengut rambut Goro dan menariknya mendekat. Mereka bertatapan kemudian. Dan Goro bisa melihat janji hukumannya akan lebih panas jika dia salah bicara. Yang mana itu membuatnya dengan terbata menjawab, "ni-nikmat, _sir_." Goro berusaha tersenyum lemah disela suaranya. Maksud hati membuat pria tua di hadapannya luluh dan tidak begitu kasar.

Namun dia salah. Sungguh seharunya dia tidak tersenyum.

Karena apa?

Karena gerak lemah bibir tipisnya dalam melengkung ... sayu tatapan matanya memandang ... erang sakit yang meluncur saat senyuman tersungging ... semua ... memompa kuat desir birahi seorang Shido Masayoshi.

Sungguh. Bilah di balik kacamata makin dipenuhi napsu. Dia makin ingin menyakiti remaja di hadapannya dan membuat orang ini menjadi jalangnya. JALANGNYA!

Karena itulah cepat, setelah melepas cambuk dia menarik tubuh Goro kuat. Lalu entah dari mana dengan cepat dia masukkan ujung suatu alat yang besar laksana bola ke anus Goro seiring dia talikan kawat tebal yang ada di alat itu pada batang berdiri di sana dan dia masukkan pula besi berulir yang bisa ditekuk ke urethra di depannya.

Seketika Goro menjerit.

Kuat. Kencang.

Namun sang Masayoshi justru terbahak puas.

"_Indeed. Such a _great _detective you are_, Goro," kata Masayoshi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah remote dari dalam sakunya. Goro membelalak. Lalu dia menjerit sekencang-kencangnya begitu Masayoshi duduk _jigrang_.

Tombol remote ditekan.

Sesuatu di dalam pantat dan kejantanan Goro bergerak gila-gilaan. Menggilas _prostate_-nya dari dua arah hingga logika ... meledak.

"_Great to fuck_."

.

.

Persona 5 © ATLUS

**Title** : The Consequencess

**Fandom** : Persona 5

**Language** : Bahasa Indonesia

**Warn** : bdsm, analsex, violence, explicit sex (walau sepertinya telat)

**Rate** : M ( A )

**Pairing** : ShuAke | ShiAke

**Summary** : Goro tak pernah mempunyai teman. Dia terlalu hina untuk memiliki sebuah ikatan dengan siapa pun. Namun karena misinya, dia mulai merajut ikatan dengan gerombolan Phantom Thieves. Meski mereka ragu padanya, tapi mereka menganggapnya ada. Dan itu membuat Goro bahagia! Hanya saja dia lupa ... lupa jika dia tak boleh bahagia atau neraka kan menunggunya.

**PERSEMBAHAN** : Cerita ini kupersembahkan untuk kaka **susu** **Cimory** yang telah mengomis pada authy ampas macam deela :") makasih kaaak. Dan yang mau dibuatin cerita seperti ini, silakan mampir di ig deela yaaaaa ** deelanerth**

.

.

Suara kemrincing lonceng di atas pintu kafe Leblanc membuat barista kopi yang tengah mengelap gelas-gelasnya menghentikan gerakan dan melebarkan senyum. "Selamat datang," ujarnya dengan suara berat lirih. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, mungkin mencoba tersenyum walau gagal total.

Namun begitu netra tajam di balik bingkai hitam itu mendapati siapa yang datang, selengkung senyum kontan mengudara tanpa dia sadari. "_Tantei ōji no sairai_-san, _douzo_ ..." katanya sambil buru-buru keluar dari balik counter dan menarik kursi tepat di depan dia berdiri tadi. "Mau pesan apa?"

Pria berbalut jas coklat yang dipadu dasi bergaris sedikit berjengkit, tapi dia kemudian tersenyum ramah sebelum duduk di kursi yang ditawarkan dan membalas, "americano. Tanpa gula dan hitam pekat, tolong."

Sang barista mengangguk. Lalu dia bergegas membuatkan pesanan sang _Detective's Prince_ kebanggan Jepang ini. Sedangkan pemuda berema karamel itu duduk manis sambil bertopang dagu, mengamati sang Raven membuatkan pesanannya.

Tak lama, pesanan Akechi Goro jadi, barista berema arang segera meletakkan kopi di cangkir putih tulang di hadapan sang Detective. Tak lupa dia berikan satu piring roti yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa membentuk bunga dengan krim yang tampak lumer.

"_Arigatou … Itadakimasu_," ujar Goro selepas mengangguk dan berikan selayang senyuman hangat. Berikutnya dia menyesap kopi dengan perlahan sebelum berkata lirih, "mmmm, nikmat sekali," yang spontan membuat sang barista tersenyum bangga. Tak lupa setelah puas menghangatkan kerongkong, Goro meraih kue yang telah disiapkan. Dia bawa potongan roti di sana menggunakan garpu ke mulutnya sebelum melahap dia bulat-bulat. "_Oishii_~" ucapnya girang sebelum antusias mengambil lagi roti dan memasukkan ke mulut. "_Totemo totemo oishii_!" tambahnya selepas memakan potongan yang lain sambil menoleh ke kanan.

Menoleh ke arah kamera.

"CUT!" seru lelaki berambut pirang sambil mendekatkan buku script yang telah dilengkungkan ke mulutnya. "Akira kamu terlalu kaku! Kamu mengingatkanku pada kedai Takoyaki gadungan Ann. Ayolah yang genit sedik—" tapi belum sempat sang Sutradara mengemukakan pendapatnya, sebuah kipas besar memukulnya dari atas.

Wanita ayu berkuncir dua yang kini sedang berdiri di atas kursi yang semula di duduki oleh sang Sutradara-lah pelakunya; Takamaki Anne. Namun dia tampak tak merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dia lakukan, alih-alih dia menggerutu seraya turun dari kursi, "siapa sih yang memilih Ryuji menjadi sutradara? Dia kan terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti seni dari pengambilan film!"

"Benar. Setuju. Aku juga heran bagaimana bisa aku mengiyakan dia menjadi sutradara?" begitu Anne turun, wanita besurai hitam pendek ikut menimpali, Niijima Makoto.

"Tapi aku ingin melihat Akira menjadi genit," wanita ayu nan anggun yang tengah melihat hasil rekaman mereka menimpali, dia tampak sungguh-sungguh membayangkan bagaimana jika pemimpin gerombolannya itu benar-benar bersikap genit kala menemui pelanggan. Namun di saat bersamaan dia juga merinding membayangkannya, "cuma kok sepertinya hanya orang yang bodoh ingin melihat Akira genit."

Daaan … bermula dari apa yang dilakukan An hingga timpalan Haru Okumura, Ryuji yang sedari tadi diam, terkapar di lantai spontan bangkit lalu berteriak, "aku tidak bodoooh!" sebelum keributan dimulai lagi. Semua personil yang terlibat dalam perekaman iklan kafe Leblanc ikut berpartisipasi untuk memeriahkan adu mulut di sana. Bahkan seorang Kitagawa Yusuke pun ikut menimpali, yang mana bukannya melerai adu cekcok justru menyiram minyak pada percikan api Ryuji sehingga BOOOM! perkelahian mereka tak terelakkan.

Goro duduk anteng di tempatnya mengamati pertukaran cakap bersahabat di hadapannya itu. Maniknya konstan memandang mereka yang asyik ribut sendiri sementara tangan bergerak menggelontorkan cairan pekat ke dalam mulut, menahan mulutnya untuk ikut menimpali kegaduhan di sana. Menahan … Terus menahan. Karena Tuhan, dia bukan siapa-siapa mereka! Dia tak berhak … ikut ke dalam percakapan hangat di sana.

… atau dia kan menghancurkan mereka.

Tanpa disadari oleh Goro, gerak geriknya diamati selalu oleh lelaki berema hitam yang masih setia berdiri di balik counter. Bahkan kepalan tangan kiri Goro yang bergetar pun terekam netra jelaganya. Dari sini Kurusu Akira tahu satu hal, Goro … memiliki _komposisi_ yang luar biasa.

"Akechi …" Goro yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keramaian di sana sedikit tersentak, tapi cepat dia bisa mengatur emosi dan menutupi perobahan roma di wajahnya dengan senyuman. Ramah, tanya ada apa kemudian meluncur dari bibirnya. Matanya berkedip polos, memandang dalam netra kelam di depannya. Yang mana ini membuat Akira mengeraskan rahangnya. Karena jauh di balik kepolosan itu, Akira bisa menemukan … kehancuran.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri di sini," ucap Akira serius. Maniknya mengeras, menghantam selubung netra kawannya yang penuh kepalsuan. Membuat sang empunya serta merta terhenyak, membelalak.

Sungguh, jantung Goro berpacu dengan cepat atas ucapan Akira. "E-eh?" dia berceletuk, pura-pura tak paham. Namun tangannya kembali mengepal, berusaha menahan kecamuk di dada.

Akira hanya tersenyum. Dan bukannya menjawab Goro dia justru berseru pada kawan-kawannya, "hei! Besok kita _amusement park_ yuk!" yang tentu mendapatkan balasan positif meski beberapa mengerang. Goro hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata tak paham.

Dia semakin tak paham ketika Akira menoleh ke arahnya dan berbicara sambil mengedipkan mata, "kau juga ikut, Akechi."

"E-eh?"

**o0o0o**

Amusement Park bukan tempat yang tak pernah ditandangi seorang Akechi Goro. Dia sering mengunjungi tampat seperti itu, tapi jujur saja semua di bawah nama pekerjaan. Bermain tak pernah ada dalam kamus kehidupan seorang Akechi Goro, kau tahu? Karenanya kegiatan yang dia lakukan di weekend akhir musim gugur kala itu … adalah yang pertama kali baginya.

Rasanya aneh, jujur saja. Dia bukan termasuk lingkaran pertemanan orang yang kini sedang berjalan di kanan-kirinya. Dia orang luar! Bahkan pertemuan mereka tak begitu menyenangkan, kan? Penuh kecurigaan dan saling tumpang tindih kata yang menyakitkan. Karena itulah, berkali Goro berusaha melepaskan diri. Dia berusaha menjauh.

Hanya saja sialnya, Akira selalu menghentikan niatnya. Kala dia sudah jauh tertinggal, lelaki berkacamata itu pasti memanggilnya. Kala mereka sedang asyik bicara, dia juga mengajaknya sumbang suara! Lebih, dia mempertanyakan pendapatnya akan permainan apa yang harus mereka naiki pertama kali dan itulah yang mereka naiki! Meski kau tahu apa permainan pilihannya? Komedi putar.

Fix. Goro tak bisa membaca jalan pikiran Akira.

"Wahahaha! Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan sekali!" Ann berkomentar. Dia berlari seperti anak kecil saat itu, di rambutnya terbasang bando telinga kucing.

"Kau energic sekali Ann. Tapi memang benar, permainan ini seru," berusaha tetap cool, Makoto berpendapat sembari sedikit menyibak rambutnya ke belakang.

"Aku mau ke rumah kaca kalau kita kemari lagi," timpal Futaba di tengah kegiatannya menyeruput cola.

"Ho? Aku tahu tempat yang lebih menari dari ini! Mau ke sana guys?!" Ryuji yang lari ke depan mereka bertanya. Pertanyaan yang langsung dipotong culas oleh Yusuke, "paling juga tempat yang membosankan. Aku _skip_ saja." Dan karena komentar Yusuke, lagi, berujung dengan seruan terkejut "APAAAAA?!" sebelum akhirnya keributan kembali meledak.

Seperti biasa, Goro hanya terdiam mendengar pertukaran mereka. Dia tahu diri untuk tak terlalu dekat (karena dia bukan salah satu dari mereka) tetapi juga tidak terlalu jauh (agar tak menarik perhatian) dan masih bisa menjawab ketika mereka melemparkan pertanyaan basa-basi.

Namun jujur saja menjadi patung di lingkaran persahabatan yang begitu kental …

… membuat hatinya sesak.

Hubungan persahabatan di depannya jelas sekali tidak satu arah. Mereka bisa saling cerca, hina tapi bercanda pula di waktu yang sama. Mereka terbahak, terkekeh, dan marah tanpa perlu banyak memikirkan formulasi agar hubungan mereka tetaplah teman. Mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau. Saling memberi, pun saling menerima pula. Tiada tendensi. Tiada ambisi.

Padahal 'teman' yang dia kenal …

Hanya meminta darinya, tanpa mau memberi.

… menyedihkan!

"Akechi, ada apa?" Pertanyaan Akira memotong kereta pikir Goro. Dia terkesikap dan mendongak. Tubuhnya mengaku seketika begitu mengetahui gerombolan di hadapannya kini terdiam dan seluruh pasang mata memandangnya, menunggu jawaban.

"Ah, tidak … hanya teringat suatu kasus yang pernah aku tangani di sini," balas Goro sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Tawa terpaksa pecah mengiringi dusta yang dia lempar.

"_Seriously_?! Kamu memikirkan kasus di tengah kita bermain? Tak bisakah otakmu itu berhenti bekerja?!" pedas Ryuji berkomentar dengan tangan tersilang di depan dada. Matanya menghunus lurus ke manik coklat kemerahan di sana.

"Aku lebih memilih berpikir kasus daripada memerintah otak untuk berhenti bekerja sampai tak bisa bekerja lagi seperti otakmu, Ryuji," menghela napas, Makoto membalas ucapan Ryuji yang spontan membuat pemuda pirang itu kelabakan. "Benar, aku pun setuju," Futaba ikut menimpali.

Alhasil, dengan serangan teman-temannya sendiri, Ryuji berseru gusar, "AAAHHHH! Kalian ada di pihak siapa, sih?!"

Yang mana seruannya ini membuat Akira menghela napas. Dia segera maju, berdiri di tengah Ryuji yang memandang Goro penuh permusuhan. Lalu berikutnya dia menyuarakan pendapatnya, "kita semua teman. Tak ada keberpihakan dalam sebuah pertemanan. Karena kita semua … sama."

Dan tanpa Akira ketahui …

Ucapannya itu membuat jantung Goro …

Berdetak kencang.

**o0o0o**

Hari-hari setelah itu berganti dengan cepat. Goro tak tahu mengapa abu yang selama ini dia rasa dalam menjalani hari berganti. Dia, entah bagaimana, jadi menantikan hari cepat berganti ketika dia sudah sampai di rumah. Dia pun jadi semakin menginginkan pekerjaannya berkurang seiring bertambahnya hari. Yang ada di otaknya hanya satu: dia harus cepat-cepat ke kafe Leblanc.

Hari ini, Goro memiliki janji untuk bertemu dengan kakak Makoto, Niijima Sae selepas kegiatan sekolah usai. Mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu di suatu restaurant tak begitu jauh dari Leblanc. Sayangnya, Sae sedikit terlambat karena kepadatan pekerjaannya sebagai pengayom masyarakat, dia sudah memberi tahu Goro. Hanya saja, dalam menunggu kedatangan perempuan ayu itu, Goro merasa tak nyaman.

Dia ingin kegiatan ini lekas selesai sehingga dia bisa berangkat segera menemui Akira.

Berusaha menghibur diri, Goro membuka buku kecilnya yang penuh akan list penyelidikan. Dia membaca tulisan warna-warni di sana penuh keseriusan. Sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang menepuk bahunya, membuat dia terlonjak kaget.

Kala manik coklat mendongak, Goro menautkan kedua alisnya. Dua orang bertubuh besar dengan setelan suit hitam berdiri di sana. Mereka mengendik ke kanan, menyuruh Goro keluar.

Tahu _orang siapa_ mereka, Goro menurut. Dua orang itu keluar terlebih dahulu agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan, baru dia ikuti. Dan begitu dia memasuki gang sempit di belakang rumah makan tempatnya membuat janji dengan Sae, sebuah bogem mentah memukulnya dari kiri.

Seketika Goro membentur dinding di kanan yang tak begitu jauh. Dia mengerang. Namun belum sempat dirinya mempersiapkan diri, telapak tangan besar memegang belakang kepalanya dan DUAK! tanpa ampun kepalanya dibenturkan pada permukaan tembok yang tak rata.

"Ini peringatan," kata pria botak yang tengah mencengkeram rambutnya tanpa belas kasihan, membuat Goro merintih kesakitan. "Kau terlalu banyak membuang waktu," tambahnya sebelum sekali lagi, membenturkan kepala Goro hingga terluka parah.

Goro tak bisa melawan. Dia tak boleh melawan. Jika sampai dia melukai kaki tangan orang itu, baik sengaja atau tidak, ganjarannya adalah neraka. Karenanya dia hanya bisa berpasrah. Berkali kepalanya dibenturkan, sebelum dia dibalik dengan kasar dan diminta untuk memakan sesuatu.

Akechi Goro tak tahu apa yang dia minum. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas dengan darah yang merembes, terkuras. Dia bahkan tak bisa berkutik ketika dia dibopong keluar dari gang, hanya untuk masuk ke jalanan yang dia tak tahu kemana sebelum berujung … dia dibuang.

Dibuang tepat di sebuah tempat sampah yang berlendir.

Tempat sampah yang dari posisinya … tersembunyi.

"Puaskan dirimu dengan tikus di sini."

Mulanya Goro tak paham apa yang dimaksud orang itu. Dia juga tak ambil pusing. Goro tak masalah tidur di sini sejenak, sebelum tenaganya kembali dan dia bisa pulang. Dia sudah biasa ter_bully_, ditelantarkan di tempat-tempat menjijikkan. Jadi bau yang menyengat bukanlah soal.

Namun ketika Goro merasakan tiba-tiba jantungnya serasa meletup lalu berdetak gila-gilaan ... sebuah praduga akan obat apa yang diminumkan padanya menampar. Apalagi ketika tubuhnya memanas dan napasnya memburu dengan cepat. Sial. Semua sangkaannya dapat dibenarkan.

Obat itu ... _aphrodisiac_.

"F-fu-!" umpat Goro seraya menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dia yang semula terlentang kini telungkup. Mencakari plastik sampah yang menjadi alasnya, dia berusaha menahan gejolak birahi di tubuhnya. Namun gagal. Adiknya di bawah sana … telah sempurna menegang; membuat seluruh kulitnya menjadi sangat sensitif.

Membuatnya jadi tanpa sadar …

Menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan batangnya pada plastik sampah.

Sampai sebuah suara familiar menyapa gendang, "Akechi?" membuat pria malang itu menegang dalam sekejap.

Pelan, sangat pelan, pemuda ini melirik ke belakang. Dia berharap otaknya salah, otaknya keliru mengakuisisi sinyal yang merasuk gendang. Namun harap tinggal harap kala manik coklat kemerahannya melihat seorang lelaki berdiri di belakangnya.

Seorang lelaki yang membuatnya mendatangi Leblanc setiap waktu.

Lelaki yang … menerimanya.

… tapi apakah dia masih sama setelah melihat Goro yang begini?

Ketakutan akan perubahan sikap Akira padanya … ketakutan akan adanya kemungkinan, seperti yang lain, Akira akan membuangnya … membuat kekuatan entah dari mana, merasuk pada pemuda naas itu. Meski kerepotan dan dengan merangkak, Goro bisa bergerak. Tanpa pandang bulu dimana dia, sekotor apa sekelilingnya, pemuda ini terus menjauh.

"Akechi? Hei! Akechi!" seru Akira terkejut. Spontan dia berlari ke arah lelaki merangkak di sana dan serta merta meraih tubuh rapuh itu untuk diangkat. Namun Goro memberontak, membuat jejakan kakinya pada tanah goyang dan mengakibatkan keduanya jatuh ke atas tumpukan sampah; dengan posisi Goro menindih Akira.

"Aw," rintih Akira ketika kepalanya terbentur tembok. Rintihan yang membuat Goro bangkit, mengulurkan tangannya dan segera meraih belakang kepala seorang Kurusu Akira. Dalam diam, di tengah kepalanya yang berkunang dan berkabut serta napas terengah yang tak karuan, Goro mencari luka. Hembusan napas lega terlepas begitu dia tahu Akira baik-baik saja.

Hanya saja tatkala dia menyadari Akira memandangnya penuh makna, spontan Goro menarik tangannya. Dia menunduk kemudian. Dan di sinilah mata berkabutnya menjadi jernih.

Dia menyadari sesuatu.

Dia menindih Akira.

Itunya bergesekan dengan Akira.

Dan itu artinya Akira sadar jika dia ….

Menggeleng lemah, air mata tiba-tiba terjun bebas dari mata Goro. Tuhan! Dia merasa begitu hina! Dia merasa sangat memalukan!

"A-akec—"

"Pergilah …" gumam Goro memutus panggilan Akira. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya ke belakang, menjauhi lelaki itu sembari mengusap matanya dengan tangannya yang belepotan lendir. Namun dia tak peduli. Dia tahu habis ini Akira akan jijik padanya. Dia tak bisa lagi membuat alasan untuk menyelamatkan nama baiknya. Bukankah dia sudah persis dengan label yang 'teman-teman'nya dulu berikan? 'Anak buangan', 'anak yang tak diharapkan', atau 'anak yang sebaiknya dibuang di tempat sampah saja'. Yang mana saja … mereka sama.

Hanya saja apa yang dilakukan lelaki raven itu berikutnya membuat Goro menahan napas. Kawannya ini sungguh di luar ekspektasi Goro! Tanpa memikirkan betapa kotornya dia, Akira mengangkatnya, membopongnya lalu dia berlari. Goro berontak tentu saja, tetapi tenaga Akira entah bagaimana makin kuat. Dia merasa tak berdaya dalam dekapan tangan kokoh lelaki itu.

Yang Goro tahu berikutnya, mereka sampai di kafe Leblanc. Akira membawanya ke atas tanpa menjawab satu pun tanya pun keterkejutan kawannya yang lain. Dia bahkan tak mengizinkan mereka ikut naik selama dia merawat Goro. Lucunya, mereka menurut.

Di loteng Leblanc, Goro hanya bisa berbaring dan membiarkan tangan besar sang Pemimpin _Phantom Thieves_ merawatnya. Lembut, tanpa gesa, pemuda berema hitam itu melucutinya sebelum membasuh tubuhnya yang berlumuran lendir. Goro tak masalah dengan hal ini. Hanya saja, satu bercongkol di pikiran Goro. Mengapa … Akira terlihat marah? Mengapa lelaki itu tampak kesal?

… dia kesalkah harus merawatnya? Jika ben—

"Siapa yang melukaimu?" tanya Akira, membuyarkan lamunan Goro. Sekian detik, Goro hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata, bingung. "E-eh?" celetuknya ketika tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Dia melukaimu sampai begini! Dia bahkan membuatmu sampai ..." Akira memenggal ucapannya, tapi Goro melihat jika sebelumnya pandangan tajam lelaki ini bergerak pada kejantanannya yang masih menegang di balik boxer yang belum tertanggal.

Awalnya Goro tak merasakan apa-apa. Mulanya dia mengira Akira akan merasa tak nyaman mendapati betapa hinanya dia tegang terus seperti ini. Namun ketika sebuah kata, "maafkan aku …" menyapa pendengerannya … semua berubah. Goro membeku, mematung. Matanya membelalak. Lalu ketika ucapan penuh penyesalan terlantun, "maafkan aku, Akechi …" seiring tangan besar merengkuh kepalanya … sebening air kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mata sang Detective muda.

"K-kamu tak … ber … salah …" gumam Goro lirih, sangat lirih. Tangan lemah itu perlahan naik, meraih pakaian yang Akira kenangkan sebelum dia genggam erat kain katun itu kuat. Lalu tangisnya pun pecah.

Akechi Goro menangis. Menangis dalam dekapan seorang Kurusu Akira.

Dekapan yang makin lama makin kuat.

Dekapan yang lambat laun terganti dengan …

Ciuman.

**o0o0o**

Selepas insiden itu, hubungan Akira dan Goro bertransformasi. Ryuji sampai dibuat pusing karenanya. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana ceritanya pemimpin mereka, Phantom Thieves, menghabiskan harinya dengan mengobrol di sebuah meja kecil bersama sang Pangeran Detektif. Harusnya pencuri dan detective tidak bersama-sama memadu cinta kasih remaja, bukan?

Tunggu dulu!

"Hei," Ryuji menyenggol Ann yang asyik bermain ponsel, membuat gadis itu merengut dan mendesis, "apa?" karena merasa terganggu. Namun Ryuji menjadi Ryuji, tentu tak ambil pusing. Alih-alih dia segera mendesak Ann, makin nempel ke arah wanita itu sebelum berbisik, "mereka berdua … ini?" dan menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya setelah mengendikkan bahu ke arah dimana sepasang sejoli itu duduk.

"Kau memang bodoh," komentar Ann sebelum dia kembali terlarut dalam kegiatan berselancarnya.

"Tck. Benar-benar bodoh," timpal Futaba sembari memasang kembali headset AKG K845BTnya. Dia merasa menyesal telah meluangkan waktu untuk mendengarkan pertanyaan Ryuji. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh member Phantom Thieves yang lain. Yusuke malah berkomentar pedas, "otakmu dimana sih?" seperti itu. Yang tentu saja membuat Ryuji berseru tanpa sadar, "ya mana aku tahu kalau mereka pacaraaan!" sebelum hantaman nampan menyambut belakang kepalanya. Kuat.

"Dilarang berisik!" gumam pemilik kafe, sang Pelaku kekerasan fisik, sebelum menoleh ke arah Akira dan Goro. Dia menunjukkan ibu jarinya kemudian, yang disambut gestur serupa oleh Akira. Sementara Goro … dia berusaha membenamkan matanya di balik tas sekolah yang dia bawa. Wajahnya merah merona laksana kepiting rebus.

Akira yang melihat hal ini merekahkan senyuman sayang. Dalam hati dia memuji Goro, _imut sekali_ … dan dia berjanji malam ini akan memaksa sang Detective untuk tinggal di kamarnya. Dia ingin mereka melakukan senam malam. Sehari dua kali kegiatan pergeangan otot bersama lelaki semanis Goro … rasanya kurang.

Sial! Selepas _membantu_ Goro malam itu …

Kurusu Akira berubah menjadi lelaki yang haus akan belaian kasih sayang!

**o0o0o**

Telanjang di atas kasur Akira dan tidur di samping lelaki berema hitam yang seharusnya adalah musuhnya ini, membuat Goro merasa resah. Bukan, bukan karena dia tak bahagia; tapi karena dia terlalu bahagia. Dan memikirkan jika dia bahagia saja … entah bagaimana membuat romanya meremang!

Karena kebahagiaan itu hanya semu.

Kesemuan sebelum badai datang menampar.

Memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi padanya, membuat Goro meremas bahu dengan kukunya yang tajam. Dia tidak bodoh, dia bisa membayangkan akan menjadi apa dia setelah ini. Entah kapan … pasti utusan akan datang.

Dan dia akan digilas.

Dilumat.

Itu membuat hatinya menjerit, berontak; ingin kabur.

Ah, sial. Inikah ketakutan?

Menghirup napas panjang, Goro berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang mulai terlarut dalam rentet pikirannya. Namun menyedihkannya, usahanya gagal. Otaknya kian memintal betapa dia akan menjalani neraka hanya karena hatinya berbungah ria. Hanya saja, begitu lengan besar nan kekar seseorang merengkuhnya dari belakang … semua pemikiran negative itu buyar.

"Kau belum tidur?" Goro berbisik seraya meraih pergelangan tangan Akira yang kini di depan mulutnya. Dalam, Goro mencium kulit telanjang itu kemudian. Dia hirup bagaimana aroma tubuh ini kuat. Agar kelak, jika mereka tak jumpa, tiada kerinduan yang mengarak.

"Kau juga belum," Akira berkomentar, singkat dengan suaranya yang serak dan berat. Sepertinya dia terbangun karena Goro membuat gestur tak nyaman. Dan dia ingin menghilangkan rasa over khawatir yang dimiliki lelakinya ini. Karena itulah dia kecup sayang puncak kepala si pemuda. "Ada apa, Goro? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" bisik Akira sambil terus, membenamkan kepalanya di balik helaian rambut kekasihnya yang mulai berantakan sambil menghujani pria ini juta kecupan.

"… tidak ada," balas Goro setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Dia kemudian membalik posisinya, lalu menangkup wajah Akira. Dia pandang manik hitam sayu itu penuh makna. "Akira. Kau tahu … aku … padamu …" bisiknya terpatah sebelum menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan pelan ... mengalihkan pandang.

Sial. Mengapa sulit sekali mengatakan dia mencintai Akira?

Mengapa berat sekali ungkapan suka terlempar?

Hanya saja yang namanya Akira … entah bagaimana dia bisa mengerti Goro lebih dari dia memahami dirinya sendiri. Tanpa untaian kata manis pun mawar tanda cinta, lelaki di depan Goro tahu apa yang dia ingin katakan. Karenanya, penuh kasih dia rengkuh tubuh Goro, dia bawa ke dalam dekapan hangat. Tak lupa dia membalas pernyataan terpenggal sang Detective, "aku juga."

Sebuah senyum mungil merekah di bibir Goro. Dia lesakkan kepalanya ke dada bidang di hadapannya ini, pun dia balas dekapan sang Pemimpin Phantom Thieves.

Biarlah jika faktanya mereka musuh.

Setidaknya kali ini …

Goro merasa dibutuhkan.

Dia bahagia.

Meski kebahagiaannya pudar begitu pagi datang.

Satu pesan masuk. Nomornya terlalu rumit untuk dikenal, tapi gaya Bahasa dan cara mengetiknya … lelaki ini sudah hafal di luar kepala.

"Siapa?" Akira bertanya setelah melihat Goro tak bergerak dari atas kasur dan hanya memandangi telepon genggamnya kendati menit telah berganti 5 kali. Air muka Goro begitu terjaga, keras dengan mata lurus dan tajam—layaknya dia tengah menyelesaikan kasus rumit di kehidupannya. Dan seharusnya Goro yang seperti ini tidak ada di hadapan Akira. Goro yang sempurna … hanya untuk memberi kesan baik ke khalayak umum. Bukan untuk konsumsi mereka.

"Tidak," jeda terjadi sejenak. Goro memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku sebelum mendongak ke arah Akira dan melebarkan sebuah senyum, "hanya permintaan tugas dari nomor asing."

Bohong.

Jelas sekali terlihat senyum yang merekah di sana palsu. Namun Akira lebih tahu untuk tak memaksa Goro bercerita. Dia hanya ber-oooh sambil mengindikasikan bagaimana jika keduanya sarapan dulu sebelum melakukan aktivitas lainnya. Ini hari libur kelahiran Kaisar, saatnya bersenang-senang, bukan?

Hanya saja Goro menolak. Dia bahkan berdusta dengan harus datang lebih cepat pada tempat kejadian perkara. Padahal Akira sudah memantau melalui Makoto ada kasus apa saja yang menyulitkan Niijima Sae dan kemungkinan kekasihnya itu dilibatkan. Dia sangat tak ingin insiden itu berulang lagi.

Tapi kali ini saja, Akira tak mengusik keputusan Goro untuk menyimpan semua sendiri.

Dan itu kesalahan terbesarnya.

**o0o0o**

"Halo, bocah. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau sudah menjadi lacur Phantom Thieves sekarang. Benar, huh?" sebuah suara menyapa Goro begitu dia masuk ke dalam ruang utama rumahnya. Remaja ini tak terkejut dengan keberadaan pria berbalut suit mahal dan botak di tengah ruangannya. Namun dia sedikit berjengkit ketika nada kasar itu masuk ketelinganya.

Berusaha menguasai diri, Goro mendekati Shido yang tengah duduk jigrang di sofa kecilnya. Dua orang tinggi dan besar di sisi kanan kiri lelaki ini langsung memasang kuda-kuda melihat pergerakannya; satu di antara mereka meraih katana di pinggang, sedangkan yang lain menyentuh senapan di balik jas. Dari sini Goro tahu jika akhir dari diskusi—jika masih bisa dikatakan demikian—tak akan baik. Shido sudah siap mengeksekusinya.

"Mohon maaf, Shido-san, saya tak mengerti," berusaha tetap terkendali dan sok menguasai situasi, Goro melemparkan kata. Dia tampak begitu tenang di tengah langkahnya. Tak tergesa, penuh deduksi dan manik coklat itu seolah suratkan dia dapat memprediksi.

"Huh, mau berpura-pura polos?" Shido merekahkan senyum miring, tapi di saat bersamaan matanya berkilat tertantang. Dia memang lebih suka pada mangsa yang melawan daripada yang langsung takluk di tangan.

"Mohon maaf sekali lagi, saya tidak berpura-pura," Akechi Goro berdiri, tegak, tepat di hadapan politikus ini. Coklat beradu dengan hitam berikutnya. "Saya punya sebuah rencana yang bahkan Anda tak tahu, Shido-san," lanjut sang Detective seraya rekahkan senyum sempurna. Senyum yang telak dapat diartikan sebagai hinaan dan rasa superior di waktu bersamaan. Senyum yang tentu, memancing bodyguard di sisi pria botak ini untuk mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing dan menyerang Goro dalam satu waktu sebelum berhenti karena sang Boss mengangkat tangannya.

Melihat betapa tenangnya Goro bahkan ketika sebuah mata pedang berada di leher, menggores tulang selangka, atau sebuah timah panas yang baru saja terlontar dan merobek sedikit pipi mulus di sana, Shido Masayoshi merekahkan senyumnya lebar. "Kukukuku," sebelum akhirnya terbahak, "hahahaha!"

Dan Goro tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Dua alisnya bahkan naik, seolah mempertanyakan 'memangnya apa yang salah?' penuh ketenangan.

Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, Masayoshi bertanya mengejek, "kau sudah memprediksi semua ini akan terjadi sampai di detik ini, bukan?" Dia berdiri kemudian, yang tentu membuat dua bodyguardnya segera menyingkir, berikan ruang dia untuk mendekati Goro. "Katakan padaku, sampai mana pemikiranmu benar," ucapnya dengan mulut menarik seringai. "Tidak, tidak. Kita ikuti skenariomu dulu. Katakan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini. Rencanamu. Semua."

Goro tahu jika pria berbahaya ini memiliki rencana yang tak dia ketahui. Sesungguhnya dia takut, sejatinya dia ingin kabur sekarang juga dan menghambur di dada bidang Akira. Namun dia tak akan berikan pengaruh pada lelaki ini dan membuatnya diakui jika dia terus menjadi bayi … terus lari dari kenyataan, kan? Dia ingin ayahnya … mengakui keberadaannya.

Karena itulah … menelan pahitnya dusta, Goro melebarkan senyum miringnya kemudian, "bukankah dengan menjalin kedekatan hingga begitu dekat … akan menghancurkan mereka lebih hancur jika tiba-tiba aku melakukan _sesuatu_ yang tak terduga?"

Masayoshi menikmati argumen ini, "Lalu? Apa sesuatu itu?" pancingnya ingin tahu seberapa kerusakan yang akan Goro timbulkan dengan aksinya. "Mungkin bisa dengan membuat orang lain cidera dan ak—"

Yang langsung Masayoshi potong ditengah, karena terlalu berbelit, "tidak. Ditolak," dan seketika membuat Goro mengaku. Matanya membelalak. Dan lebih membeliak kala dia melihat ayahnya tersenyum sadis, sebelum dia menangkup wajahnya. "Masih terlalu cepat bagimu untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," gumam sang Politikus rendah. Jarinya yang panjang membelai pipi Goro.

Dan selanjutnya, secara tiba-tiba dia menarik muka remaja di hadapannya kasar, melumat bibir di sana. Keras, dia tekan pipi Goro, sebelum dia masukkan daging tak bertulangnya ke dalam. Dia eksplor goa berlendir remaja itu sambil memindahkan suatu kapsul ke dalamnya.

Goro terkejut dengan benda asing di mulutnya. Dia berusaha berontak, tapi gagal karena Masayoshi langsung menangkap tangannya, membawa mereka ke belakang tubuh dan menguncinya di sana dengan satu tangan. Sementara tangannya yang lain? Memastikan bocah membangkang ini … untuk menelan perangsang terbarunya bulat-bulat.

Dan itulah awal Shido Masayoshi menghukum seorang Akechi Goro.

Itulah awal yang membuat kenjantanan dan lubang Goro ditusuk suatu alat bergetar yang meledakkan rasional. Awal Goro laksana budak seks, menginginkan rangsangan lebih ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan awal Shido Masayoshi membuat tubuh Goro …

... hanya menerimanya, hanya bereaksi padanya.

"Bocah, aku datang," merupakan kata Masayoshi setiap masuk ke ruangn sex dimana Goro adalah objek. Ini adalah hari ketiga Goro berada di sini, dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika sang Majikan. Dia yang semula sedang melakukan rutinitasnya membenamkan dildo ke dalam pantat, spontan merangkak ke arah di mana lelaki botak berdiri dan laksana kucing, dia mengusap-usapkan kepalanya di kaki sang Pemilik.

Awalnya Goro tak mau begini. Dia menolak. Tapi kata tidak yang meluncur dari bibirnya membuat dia digantung terbalik, kemudian secara paksa lubang pantatnya dimasuki mocong dari mesin penembak bola pingpong dan tanpa henti, dengan kecepatan pelontaran min sampai max diatur random, bola pingpong di dalamnya dilesatkan.

Oh, kala itu Goro menjerit tidak kauran. Sakitnya luar biasa! Rasanya dia bak ditinju tanpa henti dari dalam! Rektumnya pun serasa dipaksa membuka lebar untuk menerima jejalan bola-bola yang tanpa henti ditembakkan.

Dan ini dilakukan selama 6 jam tanpa henti. Kala rektumnya sudah penuh, Masayoshi memerintah Goro untuk lompat katak di sepanjang lorong depan kamar mereka sambil ber_telur_. Dan selama melakukan ini wajahnya tak ditutupi. Jadi kau bisa membayangkan betapa malunya Goro ketika bertemu seseorang.

Karena tak ingin merasakan rasanya dipermalukan lagi, Goro menurut. Segala perintah politikus ini dia lakukan. Termasuk perintah untuk selalu mengangkang dan melakukan ejakulasi setiap satu jam sekali meski tak ada dirinya. Metode yang digunakan terserah, yang jelas Goro tak boleh datang di tempat yang sama dan Masayoshi akan mengecek bukti maninya. Lebih, lelaki maniak ini memeriksa CCTV di kamar. Tak mungkin Goro tak memuaskan dirinya sendiri, kan?

"Selamat datang, _Master_," ujar Goro sambil menekuk celana pria di hadapannya dan mulai menjilati kaki lelaki itu. Masayoshi hanya terkekeh melihat ulah Goro, dia menepuk puncak kepala remaja itu kemudan sebelum bergerak ke sebuah kursi dan duduk. Tanpa diperintah, jalangnya pun mengekor. Bahkan dia langsung merangkak dan memposisikan diri di pangkuan Goro sembari menekan-tekan junior lelaki itu yang masih tertidur dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Master mau makan apa dulu?" sangat tidak Goro sekali memang, tapi berkat latihan, sang Akechi bisa mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan menjijikkan itu sambil memajukan dadanya yang tak berbungkus sehelai benang pun dan menjilatkan lidah seksinya di bibir. Dari pertanyaan ini dia menawari Masayoshi untuk melahap puntingnya atau adeknya yang masih berdiri tegak.

"Aku tak ingin memakanmu. Kamu terlalu bau sekarang," komentar Masayoshi sinis, tangannya dengan kasar mendorong Goro hingga dia terjengkang dan jatuh membentur lantai. Namun dengan dingin, orang terkenal senegeri matahari terbit itu abaikan Goro dan melangkah ke pintu kaca kamar mandi.

"Tunjukkan bagaimana caramu mandi, _doggy_," tuturnya sembari menekan suatu tombol, membuat kaca di sana bergeser dan sisakan ruang untuk masuk, seringai miring mengejek merekah di bibirnya. Bulu roma Goro kontan meremang, angin dingin menelusup sumsum tulang belakang, membuatnya begidik. Dia tahu apa maksud tersembunyi lelaki ini: beri aku tontonan caramu memuaskan diri di dalam kamar mandi!

Yang tentu langsung dikerjakan oleh Goro. Dan berhubung Masayoshi menyebutkan kata _doggy_, itu berarti dia menghendaki dia berperilaku laksana anjing. Dan di sinilah Goro, menjulurkan lidah serta menggerakkan pantat, seolah tengah menggoyangkan ekor karena excited, sebelum menjenggong, "guuk!" diikuti gerakan riang merangkak cepat ke dalam kamar mandi.

Masayoshi hanya memandang tingkah bocah ini sambil menyandarkan bahu ke kaca yang melingkupi kamar mandi. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Kilat di matanya tunjukkan dia menantikan pertunjukan menakjubkan.

Hanya saja lelaki ini tak mendapatkan segera apa yang dia inginkan, alih-alih dia melihat anjingnya mondar-mandir ke arahnya, ke shower sambil mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal (menirukan tangan doggy) lalu menjenggong dan menggerakkan pantat girang. Mulanya pria berbalut suit ini tak paham maksudnya. Namun setelah dia mengingat bagaimana kebiasaan anjing yang manja dan ingin dimandikan oleh majikan ... seringainya merekah.

"Aku memerintahmu dan kau memintaku? Pintar. Benihku memang luar biasa beraninya," gumam Masayoshi seraya sunggingkan seringai. Hanya saya dia masih bergeming di tempatnya, tak ada niatan untuk mengikuti keinginan anjing nakal itu. Namun ketika Goro datang lagi ke arahnya lalu tunjukkan muka bersedih laksana anjing berkaca-kaca dan merasa terbuang ... baru kala itu Masayoshi menegakkan tubuh dan mengurai ikatan tangannya.

Kau tahu apa? Melihat reaksi pria tua ini, hasrat kontan memercik di tubuh Goro. Napasnya memburu, hatinya bersorak. Kebahagiaan ini membuatnya tegang. Membuatnya inginkan lebih. Membuatnya ingin merasakan ... penuh.

Birahi yang tak tertahan menjadikan mata Goro berlabuh pada selangkangan ayahnya, sebelum diikuti gerakan lidahnya menjilat sekeliling bibir. Raut mukanya tunjukkan dengan gamblang: aku ingin pisang! Pisang coklat!

Yang mana kecabulan ini tentu tak luput dari pengetahuan si Politikus botak itu dan membuatnya menyeringai ganas. Lalu, ah! Satu ide muncul tiba-tiba.

Pisang coklat ya ...

Masayoshi mendekati Goro kemudian. Dia angkat tubuh jalangnya dengan mudah ala tuan putri. "Aku berubah pikiran," desisnya sebelum melempar tubuh ramping di tangannya ke atas kasur.

Goro terkejut tentu saja, tapi dia menutupinya dengan melengkungkan senyum sembari membuka kakinya, memerkan tubuhnya dengan tangan terentang ke depan, "master~" lenguhnya.

Shido masayoshi terkekeh. Dia lepas dasinya seraya kaki jenjang melenggang ke sebuah meja berisi buah dan makanan. Dia ambil satu nampan berisi buah lalu ia tumpahkan semua isinya ke atas Goro yang terkejut seiring tangannya yang lain menyambar beberapa botol bersama beberapa bentuk spatula.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat untuk selanjutnya. Yang Goro tahu hanya sosok yang seharusnya adalah ayahnya itu mengangkat pinggulnya sebelum keras memasukkan spatula berlumuran selai coklat ke dalam anusnya. Lalu tanpa menunggu lama, sebuah pisang yang secara harfiah memanglah pisang, menyusul. Berikutnya spatula berbentuk menggembung masuk. Dan beringas, menggunakan spatula itu Masayoshi menghancurkan daging pisang itu dengan memutar-putar pegangan.

Goro hanya bisa menjerit penuh ekstasi. Dia merasakan kekerasan yang diberikan ayahnya adalah kenikmatan. Kuat dia meraung, mencakari sprei yang ada sambil mengangkat bokong dan melebarkan kangkangannya; bak dikata dia meminta pria di hadapannya ini untuk melanjutkan semua ke level yang lebih tinggi.

Dan keinginan Goro dijawab.

Dijawab dengan ditekannya botol saos sambal tepat dipunting sebelum turun turun dan membuat lingkaran di perut. Saos sambal yang entah bagaimana langsung membuat Goro kepanasan. Namun sigap, sebelum Goro reflek membersihkan diri, Masayoshi menangkap tangannya dan mengikatnya dengan dasi.

"S-shido-san … ti … tidak …" rengek Goro dengan air mata tumpah ruah. Lelaki di atasnya hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah senyum miring. Lalu kasar dia mencabut spatula di anus Goro sebelum menjilatnya sensual. "Yakin bilang tidak?" ujar politikus ini sembari memandang Goro tajam, membuat pria berema karamel itu membelalak. Jantungnya pun seketika berdegup kencang. Sebelum botol saos sambal dimasukkan ke lubang pantatnya dan Shido Masayoshi menekan kencang.

"AAAAHHHH!" teriak pemuda itu kencang. Pria botak di atasnya hanya terkekeh sambil terus menaikkan pinggul si kecil di hadapannya ke atas lalu ke depan terus … terus dan memaksanya melakukan _roll_.

Pemilik netra coklat kemerahan ini membelalak, dia terkejut. Hanya saja belum juga dia sadar penuh dari keterkejutannya, mulutnya telah dipaksa membuka dan sebuah batang keras berlumuran coklat di jejalkan ke mulutnya. Lalu seperti yang dapat kau duga, berikutnya dengan mulutnya Goro diminta memuaskan Masayoshi. Tubuhnya yang berlumuran saos sambal? Dengan sengaja dibiarkan. Bahkan menggunakan spatula pertama, Masayoshi meratakan mereka di tubuh Goro.

Menyedihkan.

Goro hanya bisa menangis tanpa bisa melawan.

Bahkan ketika lelaki sialan itu mengoleskan saos sambal ke kemaluan Goro, tanpa memiliki hati dia layangkan perintah, "aku ingin kau membunuh Kurusu Akira." Goro tercekat. Matanya membelalak. "Tembak dia di kepala, di dalam _cognitive world_."

Menitikkan sebening air mata, Goro hanya bisa menjawab lemah perintah itu, "_hai_."

**[]**

**.**

**.**

Note:

_Tantei ōji no sairai_-san, _douzo_ : Pangeran detektif (yang kembali lagi), silakan. (kan ya?)

_Arigatou … Itadakimasu_ : Terimakasih … Selamat makan

_Totemo totemo oishii_ : Sangat sangat enak sekali

**.**

**.**

* * *

**a/n. **fiuh, janjinya nulis seminggu tapi akhirnya kelarnya 2 minggu. wakakak. bagaimana dengan cerita newbi ini kakak sekalian?

pssst. awalnya aku nggak tahu persona lho terus jadi nangkring di fandom ini karena kaka Cimory daaaan aku kecantol shuakeee

:")


End file.
